


Birds and Bees

by ridgeline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fortunely Lucifer Knew His Vice, Gen, There's Only So Much Pornography Can Help
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Gabriel不懂小鸟和蜜蜂，所幸他有个兄弟可以帮忙。





	Birds and Bees

“我只是想知道——性爱是怎么一回事！”Gabriel说，“我看了书，电影和……pornohub，但是没有哪个看起来是合理的。为什么他们都要先戴上某种东西？那是某种防御邪恶的措施吗？”

 

“所以你大老远跑到洛杉矶来，指责我准备做些我压根就不打算的事情——顺带一提，在你所谓的天启期间，我正在偷用我们一个案子的证物，不在场证明，懂不？现在你又想让我来教你小鸟和蜜蜂，”Lucifer说，把酒杯放到吧台上，打了个响指，又要了一杯，“赞，Gab，这真的是太你了。再顺带一提，你说的那个东西是安全套。有些是可以吃的，是不是很赞？”

 

“我知道不在场证明是什么。顺带一提，我可以让洛杉矶警察局长把你踢出去。”Gabriel阴郁地说，看着面前放着的贾巴果汁。

 

“洛杉矶警察局长又不是警察。”

 

“啥？！”

 

“洛杉矶警察局长必须是文职官员，不算警察，是不是很意外？”Lucifer说，开始瞥向舞池。他一向对他的愚蠢天使兄弟们没什么耐心，更别提是这个，“不敢相信我还得告诉你警察知识。”Lucifer摇了摇头，喝了一口威士忌。

 

“说真的，你为什么不去问别人?我们关系又不好。”他指出。

 

“我命令你告诉我……！”

 

“我不接受你的命令，很遗憾，就算我还在家族企业里面，你也从来都不是我的上司。有没有人告诉过你，你很讨人厌？因为必须得有人告诉你，看起来那个人又得是我了。当然啦，邪恶又可怕的我，天知道我都把我的老二塞到哪些地方去过。”

 

“是的！如果说所有的兄弟姐妹里面有谁懂……性爱！就肯定是你了。”Gabriel说，下定了决心，他拿起面前的果汁，迟疑了一下，喝了一口。

 

感觉意外地还不错。

 

“Lucifer……”他说，“算我求你。”

 

“你一定真的很绝望，”Lucifer说，叹了口气，站了起来，“好吧。只有这一次。”

 

“跟我上楼去，你得亲身体会。”他示意，招了招手。

 

他们坐电梯上了顶楼。Lucifer嘱咐Gabriel在卧室里面等着，他去找点用得上的东西，接着就消失了在客厅深处。Gabriel坐在Lucifer的床上，稍微有些震惊地意识到Lucifer的被子居然是丝绸的。他不由得地多摸了两下，而且模糊地有一种被玷污了的感觉。

 

这就是个彻头彻尾的坏主意。

 

“好了，Gabriel，你准备好了吗？”Lucifer说，站在卧室门口。他已经脱了外套，而且手里多了一件东西。

 

他在Gabriel身边坐下。不可控制地，Gabriel咽了一口不安的唾沫。

 

“好了，Gab，是这样的，每朵花都有雌蕊，然后有些人呢，长着雄蕊……”Lucifer缓缓地翻开手里的绘本。

 

 

 

  
FIN


End file.
